The Gangster
by Vixen12089
Summary: Kagome won't marry Inu-asha until he gets outof the gang, and that's final. Kagome adopts Shippo and it's pretty slow so far. I know how I'm going to end this story already, but I'm not quite sure where I'm going with it. I might make the rating higher la
1. Sometimes Poem

Disclaimer: This is my poem, please don't use it without getting my permission and giving me some credit.

Sometimes

Sometimes we do things we don't mean.

Sometimes we hurt people we don't mean to hurt,

Sometimes.

There is always a sometimes,

Watch out for them.

They come back and bite you if you're not careful.

Sometimes you love people you shouldn't.

Sometimes you get involved in things you can't get out of,

Sometimes.

Watch out for sometimes.

They can hurt you when you're not looking.

Things that come only sometimes don't last forever.

Love is a sometimes.

It only comes once,

but is it strong enough to overcome everything?

Or will it only,

Sometimes?


	2. I'm Not Going To Marry You Inuyasha!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. I wish I did, but I don't, so...I'm writing this story so that I at least own something besides my character Sister Mary. Please don't use my character without getting my permission and giving me some credit because I'll know if you don't...

Attention: To all my loyal readers, this is a revised edition and I changed a couple of minor things. Mostly just slight details, spelling mistakes, and grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy.

**The Gangster**

**Chapter One**

"I told you Inu-yasha. I won't marry you until you get out of the gang. I can't love someone that I can't count on. You either get out, or I leave." Inu-yasha comes up behind a fuming Kagome and puts his arms around her. She shoves him away and he looks a bit hurt even though he expected it. "Kagome, you know that they need me. They're the only family that I have, besides Sesshoumaru, that is." She snorts and shoves him when he tries to put his arms around her again. "Bull, Inu-yasha. They didn't care when you took the fall for that robbery. You got stuck in juvie for a year! Don't you get it Inu-yasha? They don't care, you're just another fall guy. You're a thug, that's it, Inu-yasha. You were going places until you got involved with them. Now you're going nowhere. I can't trust you Inu-yasha and I can't count on you being alive and out of jail from day to day. No, Inu-yasha, I won't marry you until you get away from Naraku, Kouga, Kikyo, and all of them." She stomps off and leaves Inu-yasha to think about what she had said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**'Inu-yasha is such an idiot. I hate it that he's so easy to love, and I do love him and hate having to say no every time he asks me to marry him.' **Kagome rubs her arms and wishes that she had brought a sweatshirt. All of a sudden she's jerked against someone and she feels something cold against her neck. "Give me all your cash, bitch and you won't get too hurt." Kagome is glad that it's dark and rolls her eyes at the idiot who is trying to rob her. She slowly brings up one of her hands, while the other digs in her pocket, keeping the attention of the would-be thief. She quickly grabs the gun, whips around, and punches the guy in the face. She looks to see if it's someone that she knows and bends down beside the kid. She smiles sadly and shakes her head while she waits for him to wake up.

The red haired kid slowly comes to and looks up at Kagome. "Sorry I had to hit you Shippo, but you should have known better then to try to rob me." He looks scared to death at this and quickly tries to get up, but gets really dizzy and lies back down. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. I didn't know that it was you. Please don't tell Inu. He'd kill me. It would be a good way to die, being killed by one of the few people I care about, but I'm too young to die. Please tell me you won't tell him..." Kagome helps him slowly sit up, then picks him up when she realizes that he won't be able to walk. "Don't worry, Shippo. You're staying at my house tonight. You're too beat up to go back to the orphanage tonight. I'll call so that the Sisters' aren't worried about you and you can go back tomorrow once you're healed." "Thanks, 'gome..." She adjusts his position in her arms and finally realizes how young he really is. **'I think I'll adopt him. I have my own place. The Sisters' at the orphanage know me and know that I'll be able to keep him out of trouble. And I'm almost 18 and have a steady job. I could take care of him. He needs a mother, or at least an older sister.****I could do it...'** She walks down the street with him in her arms, all the while thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome looks at Shippo sprawled out on the couch and smiles softly. She picks up her phone and walks into the other room and dials the number to the orphanage.

Sister Mary:_Shikon no Tama Orphanage, I am Sister Mary, how may I help you?_

Kagome:_ Hi, Sister Mary. I know it's kind of late, so I'll get right to the point so that you can go back to sleep. Shippo's at my house. Also, I want to adopt him. I'm going to ask him about it first and find out what he thinks, but I want him to be my son. He needs a mother, or at least an older sister and I want to be that person for him. I have a steady job, my own place, and plenty of room._

Sister Mary: _Well, Kagome, I'll tell the matron that he's going to stay the night at your house. About the adoption, we don't normally let single woman as young as you are adopt, especially problem children like Shippo, but I think we can make an exception in your case. You're correct in saying that Shippo needs a motherly figure, and it's obvious that you care about each other. You ask Shippo, and I'll look into it._

Kagome: _Okay, thank you and good night. Kami anata wakarimasu. _(T: Roughly 'God understands you.', I think.)

Kagome hangs up the phone, grins, and walks over to a hallway closet. She opens the door, takes out a futon, carries it into the living room, and lays it out on the floor. She walks over to Shippo on the couch and takes off his shoes. Then his very dirty shirt and picks him up. She lays him carefully down on the futon, covers him up and walks into her spare bedroom. She looks in one of the stacked up boxes and takes out some of her brothers old clothes for Shippo to wear in the morning. She closes the box and door and walks quietly back into the living room.

She sets the clothes down beside the futon. Then walks into her room and gets ready for bed. She takes off her clothes and changes into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, unknowingly giving someone a show. She pulls the covers on her bed back and gets ready to lay down, but stops when she hears a sound out side her window. **'I only know of one person who can get to my window without killing himself. I better tell him to get in here and find out what he has to say.' ** "Inu-yasha, come out of hiding. I know you're outside my window." Inu-yasha wrenches open the window, takes a look at Kagome, and then jumps inside. "How did you know it was me" He looks at her 'you-have-got-to be-kidding-me' expression and shakes his head. "Never mind. What's the runt doing here? I thought that he lives at the orphanage. He looks like he got his face smashed in pretty good. You know how that happened" He sits down on her bed, his legs crossed, and looking exactly the opposite of a life hardened gangster who saw his mother and father killed right in front of him.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell you, but don't worry, he didn't hurt anyone. He's picking up your language and it's going to get him in trouble someday though. It's a good thing that I'm going to adopt him. He won't get in as much trouble as he normally would." At this last part, Inu-yasha does a double take and looks a little shocked, but Kagome doesn't notice and keeps on talking. "First thing I'm going to do is take him shopping and make sure that he's going to school and not getting into fights."

"You're going to adopt the runt? When did you start thinking about this? Well, it's okay. I like the runt and it would be cool having a son once we get married." Kagome's eyes narrow at this and she goes over to the window and wrenches it back open. "Inu-yasha, go. I'm not marrying you unless you get out of the gang, you know that. I can't love someone I can only count on sometimes." He looks like he's going to balk, but climbs back out the window and leaves. Kagome has tears in her eyes as she yanks the window closed again and lays down. She falls asleep, her face and pillow wet with her tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome is cooking breakfast and when Shippo walks into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Hey, 'gome. What's up? Hmm, what ya making? Whatever it is, it smells good." She flips a pancake onto a plate and carries two stakes of them to the table. Shippo sits down and sniffs at the air. "Morning, Shippo. It's chocolate chip pancakes." Kagome turns the radio on and they eat in relative silence until Kagome decides to break it. "Hey Shippo, how would you like to live with me? I want to ado..." She stops when he starts choking on a pancake and she slaps his back until he stops coughing and can speak. "Are you kidding me? When do I move in"

Kagome looks a little surprised at his eagerness, but smiles happily and doesn't show her surprise. "As soon as I can get permission from the Sisters' to adopt you and pick up your stuff." Shippo grins, finishes his pancakes, changes into the clothes that Kagome had put beside the futon, and walks back into the kitchen. "Let's go. What are you waiting for, 'gome" Kagome grins and slips her shoes on. They walk outside, she locks the door, and they jog the half-mile to the orphanage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, hello, Kagome-san. How are you today? I see that you have brought Shippo-chan back. I looked into letting you adopt him and it's all clear. All you have to do is fill out the paperwork if he wants to live with you. Did you get a chance to ask him" Kagome looks at Sister Mary across the table, a happy smile on her face. "Yes, I did get a chance to ask him, he's ecstatic about the idea. He can even have his own room. I haven't told him about that yet; it's going to be a surprise." Sister Mary smiles gently and hands Kagome the paperwork to fill out. Shippo walks in with a small box and a bright smile on his face.

"Are we leaving, 'gome" "Yep, just out this paperwork really quick and make a phone call." Kagome finishes the paperwork, hands it back to Sister Mary, and takes out her cell phone. She dials up her best friend and says only a few words.

Kagome: _Hey, Sango. Get Miroku, the tail's coming home and the spare needs to go. I'll see you when we get there. _

Sango: _I got it. I'll see you guys when you get here later. Have fun shopping._

Kagome looks back at Shippo. He has a confused expression on his face and she just smiles. "Ready to go? We'll drop your stuff off at the house, then hop on the subway. We're going shopping because you need new clothes. We'll set up a few ground rules when we get home, but for now, let's just have some fun. We'll hit a movie on the way home." Shippo just shrugs his shoulders and they jog home. Kagome opens the door and Shippo sticks his box on the couch. Then they walk back outside and Kagome locks the door again. They walk a couple of blocks, hop on the subway, and head to the mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was fun, Kag. Are we heading back now" Kagome looks at Shippo with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Not quite, Shippo. We have three more stops to make." They walk for a few minutes more while Shippo tries to get Kagome to tell him where they are going until the driver announces the next stop and Kagome stands up. "Shinboku station." "This is our stop. The first place is only about a block away." They get off the train and watch as it pulls away. They walk down the street away from the station and come to a small furniture store. Shippo looks confused when Kagome goes inside, but follows after her.

"Okay, Shippo. Pick whatever you want for your room. You'll need some kind of dresser, a bed, a desk and whatever else you want, but make sure you pick out at least one of the things that I mentioned." Shippo pales and looks very shocked. "Do you really mean it, Kagome? I'm going to have my own room..." Kagome smiles, nods, and some of the color starts to come back into Shippo's face. "Yes, you remember my brother's old room" She pauses for a second and he nods. "Well, I called Sango and she and Miroku are cleaning it out for you. The next place we're going to is to get paint, bedding, and curtains, shades, or blinds. You can pick whatever you want for it. You decide and it doesn't matter how much it is, if you want it for your room, then I'll buy it." Shippo looks even more surprised at this, but starts looking around at things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have good taste in furniture, Shippo. I didn't know that you liked antiques." "Yeah, I always have. It used to drive my parents crazy because I'd go around designing things and my drawings would get scattered around the house. I love drawing. I plan on painting a mural on my walls if you'll let me." Kagome looks a little surprised that he even felt the need to ask. "I told you Shippo, it's your room and you can do anything you want with it. What do you need? We can stop at the art store on our way home and get anything you need. What are you going to paint"

Shippo's eyes light up at the thought of talking about his favorite subject. "I'm going to paint how it was in Japan during the feudal age. Not the wars, but the forests, the small villages. I love everything about feudal Japan. Here's our stop. Let's go. I already know exactly what I'm gonna need." They get off the train and Kagome jogs after Shippo, a Shippo who is running in his excitement of going to the art store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and Shippo walk up to their house and Sango and Miroku come running up in order to help them with the bags. They finally get inside and Kagome collapses on the couch while Shippo runs into his new room. "Thanks guys. I'm so tired. That was fun though." They hear a honk outside and someone knocks on the door. Kagome looks through the window and sees that it's the delivery guys. "Hey, Shippo. The delivery guys are here with the rest of the stuff we got. Do you want to come help" "I'll be right there 'gome" Kagome just shrugs her shoulders and they walk out in order to help the guys bring the stuff inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They're still getting the stuff off the truck about five minutes later when Shippo comes running out with a piece of paper. He shows it to the delivery guys and grabs the end of his desk and helps Kagome bring it inside. "What was that Shippo? Oh, it's just a design of where I want everything. They're gonna help us arrange everything too." Kagome's eyes get a little big at this, but she helps to lift the desk and they carry it into his room. They set it down and go back outside in order to help bring in the rest of the stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your room looks very good, Shippo. I didn't know that you could paint so well. Maybe, if you do good in school, we could find an art class for you to take." Shippo's eyes gleam as he grins. "Thanks, 'gome. So...What's happening with you and Yasha? Do you love him? He and Kouga are both always boasting that they're gonna' marry you. They both want you as their mate. has either of them asked you yet? They get in a lot of fights over it. Kouga always gets his ass whooped, 'course. Yasha is so much stronger then Kouga, I don't know why Kouga even tries."

Kagome smiles sadly and has a faraway expression on her face as she answers Shippo. "I love Inu-yasha, but I can't marry him unless I can count on him. And with him hanging with Naraku and them...Well, I can't trust him to still be alive from day to day. I wish I could, but I can't. Now, for Kouga; he just showed up one day and started saying that I was his woman, but I definitely don't love him as anything other then a friend. Besides, I wouldn't be able to trust him anymore then I can trust Inu-yasha. His overconfidence can get pretty annoying sometimes too. Are you ready to go inside? We can order pizza..." Sensing that the subject of guys was closed, Shippo stands up and follows Kagome inside. "Sure, 'gome. Pizza sounds good."


	3. Neccessary AN:

UPDATE!!!!

A major appology to all of my loyal readers and would be readers. I am suffering from major writer's block and that's why I haven't updated. Bowing appologetically and repeatedly I hope to start updating again after this thanksgiving. I am very, very, very, very, very sorry!!!!!! Please forgive me?


	4. Appology

To all my former readers and extremely loyal fans:

I owe all of you a huge apology. I am SO sorry I've been away for so long. I'm afraid I ended up in a fairly bad relationship and my writing suffered for it. However, I managed to get out of it and am in a much better relationship now, a much more stable and healthy one. And, now, finally I once again feel like I can write again. I will try to update and/or edit all or nearly all of my stories in the very near future, starting with _On Unequal Footing_, though I'm not positive where I'll go from there. I will however be doing my absolute best to update as often as possible. Thank you so much for baring with me.


End file.
